


Birds of a Feather

by GummyGoatGalaxy



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Also add more ships later on, F/F, F/M, Hate it or like it, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'll add more characters later on, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just another oc shipped with Canon story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is a story purely for my own benefit, enjoy i guess, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyGoatGalaxy/pseuds/GummyGoatGalaxy
Summary: Orphan triplets Maggie, Milo and Mavis Maplefeather's world is changed for the better when their orphanage goes under and they are thrust into the interesting lives of the McDuck family.
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack, Louie Duck/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Birds of a Feather

Owlson lead Scrooge through the corridor to a room. She stopped, and before opening the door, she turned him and said, “Thank you for coming here, Mr. McDuck. I assure you; you will not regret this decision. You might even enjoy it.”

Scrooge was puzzled, but before he could respond, she opened the door, grasped his shoulder with a whisper of, “Good luck”, and walked away.

Shrugging, he entered the room.

\---------------------

Maggie was trembling with excitement. The orphanage where she and her two siblings had lived for most of their life and closed and was scheduled for demolition, and while that was upsetting, she and her siblings were the last children left, so when Ms. Owlson heard of its closure, she took it upon herself to find them a temporary residence. Upon discovery of their uniqueness (and, though he’d never admit it, their tragic story,) Scrooge McDuck took it upon himself to house them. Temporarily of course.

Maggie couldn’t believe it! They were going to be staying at a mansion! With the richest duck in the world and his awesome family! She only hoped they wouldn’t mess things up.

Double checking the outfits she’d sewn, making sure they looked nice enough, she ran over to her younger brother and sister, handing them the outfits she’d made.

Milo and Mavis looked at their sister with a questioning gaze. Noticing the clothes, realization struck, and they hurriedly began to get dressed for their big day.

As they were complimenting Maggie’s work, the door opened. They could hear the murmur of Owlson’s voice, and her quick footsteps fading away.

Then Scrooge McDuck entered the room.

He stood at the door, kind of awkwardly, seemingly a little uncomfortable.

“So…” he started, “I suppose you three will be living with me for a bit.”

“Yes sir,” chirped Maggie, practically dying of excitement and anxiety.

“Well, I suppose we should head back to the mansion then.” And with that, he turned and walked briskly down the hallway, gesturing to the three to follow.

The triplets look at each other with excitement and fear, and hurriedly scurried after.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed this trash ;3


End file.
